dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Society of America Annual Vol 3 1
* Kal-L (Earth-Two) * Superman-Prime) :*Gog I Villains: * Joker (Earth-2) Other Characters: * Power Girl's Cat * Superman of Earth-2 reference picture only * Batman I of Earth-2 reference picture only * Wonder Woman of Earth-2 reference picture only Locations: * Earth-2 :*Justice Society Infinity Headquarters * DC Primary Earth :*Mogo locale of death of Kal-L Items: * Cosmic Rod Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast2 = Justice Society Infinity of Earth-2 | Cast3 = Helena Wayne (Earth-2) | Cast4 = Richard Grayson (Earth-2) | Cast5 = Karen Starr/Power Girl | Cast6 = Atom | Cast7 = Nuklon | Cast8 = Doctor Midnight (Earth-2) | Cast9 = Jade (Earth-2) | Cast10 = Obsidian | Cast11 = Silver Scarab | Cast12 = Fury | Cast13 = Wildcat | Cast14 = Northwind | Cast15 = Hawkman (Earth-2) | Cast16 = Hawkgirl (Earth-2) | Cast17 = Thunderbolt (Earth-2) | Cast18 = Starman (Earth-2) | Cast19 = Doctor Fate (Earth-2) | Cast20 = Spectre | Location1 = Earth-2 | Location2 = Justice Society Infinity headquarters | Location3 = Mogo | Item1 = Cosmic Rod | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on July 30th, 2007. * This issue is the first full appearance of the Earth-2 Justice Society and its successor group Justice Society Infinity. * Despite being an annual, this story directly continues from Justice Society issue 17 and will be directly continued in Justice Society issue 18. * The issue shows clearly that this Earth is NOT the Pre-Crisis Earth-TWO though some fans continue to ignore all the indications in the story, such as the differences in Helena Wayne's stated background and attitude and other characters * The death of the Superman of Earth-Two at the hands of Superman-Prime is repeated | Trivia = * Famous painter Norman Rockwell is suggested to be the artist who is painting the New Earth Justice Society and its affiliates in a manner similar to his famous self-portrait for the Sunday Post at the end of the book as the artist signs the painting "Norm". None of the affilate members (The Earth-22 Superman, Judomaster or Starman) are shown in the in-story painting though are shown in the panels. Kara-L is also shown to be missing from the in-story painting, possibly blocked by "Rockwell". | Recommended = * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) * JSA * JSA All-Stars * JSA Classified * JSA: Strange Adventures | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Justice Society of America image gallery * Justice Society of America members list * Justice Society of America Reserves list * Justice Society of America villains list | Links = * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Justice Society of America article at the Hembeck Files * Justice Society of America Web Site (DrakeSix) * JSA: Fact File * JSA Chronology }}